Tactics: Super Battle Road (21-30)
UNIVERSE SURVIVAL SAGA= |-|SUPER SAIYAN 3= |-|GIANT FORM= |-|TRANSFORMATION BOOST= |-|GINYU FORCE= |-|MOVIE BOSSES= |-|PURE SAIYANS= |-|FUTURE SAGA= |-|FULL POWER= |-|ANDROIDS= . Obviously Fierce Battle is useful and Shocking Speed is shared with a few others. His Super really helps as everyone else also lowers DEF as well. |Priority3 = 7/10 |Thumb4 = Thumb 1014740.png |Link4 = New Form and Resolve Android 16 |Infos4 = Surprising MVP of my SBR run. Great to be placed first or second. Let him soak up damage as his defense skyrockets with his super and passive active every turn her is in. You get a full +90% DEF as this team is full of Androids, his super increases his DEF by +50% and a high(+50%) chance of guarding all attacks. While his super only causes supreme damage, his tankiness absently makes him a necessity for this SBR. |Priority4 = 10/10 |Thumb5 = Thum 1004650 1-Z.png |Link5 = Surpassing All Perfect Cell |Infos5 = I have him rainbow and he is the total package. Damage never dropped below 1,000,000. 10% health recovery every turn, ATK & DEF +15% per Ki Sphere obtained and immense damage on his super make Cell Absolutely necessary. Never take him out of rotation and he pairs well with almost everyone. If you put Cell on one rotation and on different turns you can tank almost everything, especially with or Active. |Priority5 = 10/10 |Thumb6 = Thumb android 18 tur teq top.png |Link6 = Unlimited Android Assault Android 18 |Infos6 = I have other better units but I chose to go with her due to her Ki changing ability. She pairs well with Cell and helps Android #16 get the ki he needs for his super. She pairs well with Android #21 and Android #17 for links and she is a tank/nuker as well. Overall I loved her for the team but an argument can be made to replace her with any of the LR's. |Priority6 = 10/10 |FriendName = Android #17 |FriendSkill = "Androids" Category Ki +3 and HP & ATK +170% DEF +130%; or Super PHY Type Ki +3 and HP, ATK & DEF +90% |FriendThumb = Thumb 1014910.png |FriendLink = Last-Ditch Battle Android 17 |FriendInfos = Same as above. |FriendPriority = 10/10 |Item1 = Ghost Usher.png |Item2 = Princess Snake.png |Item3 = Support whis.png |Item4 = Android 8.png |Develop Here = Even with units as good as these, this is going to be ROUGH. The first turn of the first round I never use an item unless I know I'm going to get creamed. This helps get your HP down low enough to activate #17's passive. Everyone tanks so well that if you don't lose the first round you can use Princess Snake or Whis to reduce damage for two turns which makes having anyone bring significant damage almost impossible unless you're not playing well. Stick to type advantages and keep your tanks where they can absorb the most damage and you'll be fine. Make sure Cell and #21 gets their super every turn or you're just waisting them. #21 never transformed for me so I don't know how well she'll be used for you, but getting and keeping your HP above 50% but below 77% is complicated. Best to heal up after the 4th turn BEFORE she is on the turn. Keep the dokkan attack for the second round. The type advantages work really well in the last fight. After a certain point I didn't need items against Meta-Rillado as he only attacks twice and he never got over 100 damage even when he supered my tanks. Super well, change rotations to fit type advantages and give everyone some time in the spotlight. NOTE: This is my first time editing the Fandom page, I've always wanted to try it so if you have any feedback please let me know! }} until the final fight, where you will need that double healing or damage from LR Cell. I kept him on rotation with throughout the first and second fights. |Priority4 = Extremely High |Thumb5 = Thum agl ur S17.png |Link5 = The Ultimate Android Super 17 |Infos5 = Super 17 can tank like a beast even with no dupes. He is extremely helpful. Just try to make sure he doesnt get hit by TEQ enemies. He can do great damage to STR enemies and help weaken every other enemy with his lowering DEF on super. |Priority5 = High |Thumb6 = Thumb 1014740.png |Link6 = New Form and Resolve Android 16 |Infos6 = This Android 16 is a great defensive unit. Keeping him on rotation will absolutely help you defend more. He is a good linking partner for so keeping him in the second slot on that rotation will be very helpful. |Priority6 = Extremely High |FriendName = Android #17 |FriendSkill = "Androids" Category Ki +3 and HP & ATK +170% DEF +130%; or Super PHY Type Ki +3 and HP, ATK & DEF +90% |FriendThumb = Thumb 1014910.png |FriendLink = Last-Ditch Battle Android 17 |FriendInfos = 17 is a lot like 21 except he can tank better via his dmg reduction passive, he supports everyone, and can still hit hard. I tried to leave him on rotation with as much as possible. If he was put off rotation, it was because he could tank the hits in that spot. |FriendPriority = Necessary |Item1 = Ghost Usher.png |Item2 = Princess Snake.png |Item3 = Android 8.png |Item4 = Support whis.png |Develop Here = Try your best to only use 1 item in the first fight, since that is easily the best one. The 2nd fight can take up a lot of items so try to be smart. The 3rd fight will need all of your remaining items and will possibly cause you to run out of items (like i did), so relying on your healing will be most important. }} Category:Tactics